Frost's Long past
by Shishi-ya-no-Shyuu
Summary: The past and present pf an Ice mage's sister, Teri. Absued and terrified, can she overcome all odds, find her brother and be free? (RR please!)
1. Tragic

The day was cold. Like any other day, dark, mysterious, ominous and cold. The large, shadowy forest of Makai yielded not even the least bit of light. In fact, it was never there. To the wandering apparitions and ghostly figures of this never ending night, "the light" was just a myth. A legend, never to be fully recognized as of any importance. The sun was never there, just forever black and blue. The stars were they're only salvation. Somewhere, in the distance though, is where this happened. Where it all started. A mother, poorly dressed and ragged, was desperately fleeing with her two children-all three of them ice demons. A young blue-haired boy, thin with battle-wounded clothes, probably only five in human years, scuttled with effort to keep up with his mother.  
  
"Mama, I can't keep up! Where are we going??"  
  
His mother only nodded her head forward, telling him that they were heading towards the heart of the forest, where they would be safe from their pursuers. He turned his head, his eyes following the tracks they had made in the soft dirt and caught sight of the three deformed, angered teen-age demons. Their speed was almost impossible in the toddlers' perspective. The pitch cloaks they wore gave them an even more horrifying appearance, not to mention incredibly hard to follow with the hanging shadow over their bodies. He glanced at the baby in his mothers' arms, his little sister, who, out of all reasons, seemed perfectly calm. With the appearance of a two year old, he was surprised at her calm behavior. Maybe it was because she was too young to understand that they were retreating from their home, too young to really know the danger they were in. Hardly had a moment passed when he caught sight of the lead demon leap from his spot and rush forward. His hands glowed an eerie yellow glow and slammed the ground with his fist. The boy caught glimpse of the ground breaking in a current behind them-too fast for the poor family too keep steady. An explosion followed, directly below their feet, throwing them to the ground several yards away. The boy scrambled to his feet, hoping that his mother was not too badly injured. Lucky for her, she and her daughter were fine.but only for a moment. The next few seconds seemed to last a lifetime. A never ending slide show in the back of his mind as his mother was impaled by a narrow stone, sending her careening to the forest floor.  
  
"MOTHER!!!"  
  
He ran towards her, fumbling and tripping over his feet in sheer panic. He checked his sister a few feet away. Once again, she came out unscathed, but their mother nor so lucky. Pierced through the lung, bleeding tremendously, she was dieing. His sister clamored behind him. She looked to her brother with worry.  
  
"Big brother, what's wrong with mama? Why can't she get up?"  
  
The boy looked down to her, pity in his pupil-less, crystal eyes. She did not understand. Their mother pushed herself off the messed ground and gave them a look they had only seen once before, he remembered, when their small village was destroyed. A look of sad desperation, the kind one gives when all else fails. Her voice, rough and weary, said,  
  
"My dear, I cannot travel with you any longer. Please, take your sister and run. Run away to the heart of the forest. There should be a creek running through it. You will be safe there."  
  
The two children stared at her with pleading eyes.  
  
"Mama, when will you get there? We don't wanna be alone!"  
  
There mother gave them a sorrowful, apologetic look. She placed her dirtied hand on theirs and spoke in the gentlest voice,  
  
"I'm sorry my dears, I will not be coming back, but don't worry. I have faith that you two can make it. Don't argue, it won't get you anywhere," she glanced at her forlorn son. "Touya, please take good care of your sister and Teri, do the same for your brother," she gave them a half smile, "Just be good to each other and farewell." She heaved her last dieing breath, ".'Till we meet again."  
  
Those last words stayed with them forever; burrowed deep in the corners of their minds, the last they ever saw her. What seemed like forever to them was but only a moment in reality, the band of demons were closing in on them. They had no choice. Touya grabbed his sister by the hand and zoomed off again. Trailing behind the two, scattered about the grass and moss, were several hiroseki stones. That would be one of the only times both of them cried for the same loss. Both of their parents were dead.  
  
Time was speeding faster then one could blink. Fate played without mercy as the two dodged tree after tree, boulder after boulder. They were always the same distance away, never farther, never closer. Yes, fate played a cruel hand indeed. Panting, treading, jumping, dodging, on the verge of collapsing, soon the heart of the forest-the creek of which they were told to travel to, was in close view. Wedged, almost, between a small ravine of a variety of bush and plant was an eyesore of a creek. To them, though, that was the key to their freedom, this ten foot creek in but a fracture of the forest maybe not even that was a heaven to their eyes. He looked back. The creatures were close to stepping on them. The children were failing miserably. 20 feet. 15. 10. 5. There! They dove for their spot and landed on the other side of the creek. Touya kept his tired eyes on their enemies. He looked back to his sister.  
  
"Hang on; I think I can make a barrier!"  
  
Closing his eyes, he focused all his energy on making the strongest shield. His whole body glowed a lime green color. Never before had he used so much energy at one time. His energy was pouring out to the ground, consuming the area in ice. The blast of cold air knocked the malevolent pursuers off guard. They froze in their tracks, staring at the mass of energy in front of them, which soon boomed upward and into the sky, creating the desired wall.  
  
"How could one kid possibly make an entire energy field??" One of the demons spat in disgust. The leader smirked.  
  
"He's a natural at bringing out spirit energy. With the right training, he could be a valuable member to our team." He said, still smirking. He turned to his comrades.  
  
"Let's wait for it to die down, and then we will come back for 'em!" With that, the sly trio disappeared in the passing breeze. Touya sighed in relief.  
  
"Thank Enma their gone." He said, his breathing gone heavy.  
  
To prevent the barrier from collapsing, he had to keep sending energy to it, but he was growing too tired to support it. His knee fell to the ground. Still standing on one leg, he tried in vain to regain his balance. Not long after, his other leg giving way, he collapsed to the ground. Teri, frightened to death that he had died as well, ran to his side. Her complexion was pale, her small faerie-type wings, given to her by the elders of their former village, wilted, her pupil-less teal eyes ever running with navy tears. 'Was he dead? Would she be alone now?' These questions plagued her mind until she fell into a restless sleep, curled next to her beloved brother. Hours later, the barrier had dimmed and died away. The children were vulnerable once again. The demons knew this, as they reappeared the same way they had gone. They strode to the sleeping ice demons, which were unaware of their return. The leader stepped up and leaned over the two, making sure they weren't trying to trick him and his men into a trap. An evil smile crept across his face. He laughed.  
  
"Their sound asleep!" he said in between his hysterics.  
  
Quieting himself down, he reached his hand out to the small boy and snatched his collar. Touya woke with a yelp as he was being suspended three feet off the ground, his hands prying at the stronger demons grip.  
  
"Let go! Let go!" He wailed, hoping the noise would wake Teri.  
  
Realizing this, his antagonist used a strong knife-hand strike to the back of the struggling boy's neck, quickly knocking him unconscious. At the precise moment, Teri's eyes snapped open. She screamed with rage at the group, charging at them and pelting one of the shorter demons with an energy wave. He was sent careening into a tree. Panting at the sudden activity, Teri lunged at the one that held her brother. She completely missed as he jumped into the air and landed on a nearby tree. Trying to get around her, the other demons jumped as well, only to be knocked out of the sky with a shower of ice shards. The leading demon looked at them with annoyed distress.  
  
"Bakuken!! Gama!! What the hell is wrong with you?! Get off your asses and come on!!" he commanded.  
  
Just when he was about to go and help his idiot team mates, a thought struck him.  
  
"Hey, new plan! Take the girl too! We can use her as a servant if she is so damn determined! I'd hate for you to waste your energy on a child, but go ahead and use your techniques anyway!" He shouted with dry enthusiasm. The two below smiled.  
  
"Yes sir!" They bellowed in unison.  
  
Gama took no time in producing his paint brushes. He slid past Teri's attempts to hit him again and painted four crudely made chains on Teri's wrists and ankles. Teri gasped in shock. She couldn't move any part of her body, the four main points as heavy as lead. Just as so, Bakuken stepped from behind her and, with the same fullness, cleared a perfect knife-hand strike to the back of the neck. He lifted up the small girl and flung her over his shoulder.  
  
"We will just have to make sure they don't see each other or they might try to retaliate on us. And that should be a simple task!"  
  
The three laughed at their success before vanishing into the cold, endless night.  
  
Years Later.  
  
Another mild day, full of cheering crowds and packs of excited demons of all kinds, were filling up the seats in the relatively large stadium. Koto, the Emcee, had just concluded the Rokuyoukai vs. Urameshi teams, her voice still shaking from the events that had occurred only minutes before. She and Rinku helped Chuu to his feet and took him to the recovery room so they all could recuperate. After returning from helping the two, Koto announced future pairings for the next meet there.  
  
"Urameshi Team! Dr. Ichigaki Team! Toguro Team! Mashoutskai Team! These teams will be fighting in the next round, see you then!" She howled through the microphone before running off.  
  
Finally! A day of rest! She thought happily. Pretty soon, Koto was in the locker room, gathering her things and preparing to lounge as soon as she got back to the hotel. She hummed while doing so. A voice, soft and sweet, echoed through the empty locker bays.  
  
"Hello Koto, nice to see your still in one piece. I was watching you from inside. You almost got scorched out there. How do you do it?"  
  
Koto jumped at the voice, her tail frizzed. She turned to a suspended shadow in the corner of the room. A very slim woman with long hair, green bangs that hung only over her left eye, a dark green tunic with a short skirt just above her knees, a slanted belt, large wings and pupil-less eyes appeared into the cat demon's view. The brown cuffs she wore over her wrists, with fabric that stretched over only her middle fingers and fishnet shirt underneath her tunic, where scuffed or torn from what seemed like endless work. Dirt was smeared in some places on her face and dress, bringing out her bright eyes even more. Koto sighed with relief.  
  
"Teri! It's just you. How many times have I told you not to scare me like that???" Teri just smiled at her friend and laughed.  
  
"A lot! Jeeze, how come you can stand strait and firm at sudden explosions from complete strangers, but jump through the ceiling at the sound of your friend's voice? You're so weird!" Teri mused. Koto stared at the unhealthy Teri.  
  
"My god Teri, what happened to you?! You look like you haven't slept in years!! Not to mention you're completely filthy from head to toe!" Koto glanced at Teri's sandals, which were also torn from too much walking. "And your sandals don't even look like they have bottoms to them anymore! What did they do to you???" Even though smiling, Koto could see the tired sadness hidden in Teri's eyes.  
  
"Oh Koto! This is awful! I've done everything he has told me to do and he still doesn't do anything in return! He only punishes me more!! Have I done something wrong??" Teri cried.  
  
Koto looked at her with a very sympathetic smile. As always, Koto had to hush and comfort her friend and tell her that she didn't do anything wrong and it was okay. She always did. Always half the time, her friend was crying. They were like sisters to each other and it was always their job to look out for one another. After Koto had once again successfully calmed Teri down, a loud and harsh voice boomed from outside.  
  
"TERI!!! Where the hell are you?!?! Get out here you lazy bitch!!" Teri winced at the sound of her tormentor's voice, Reishyo.  
  
The one who had robbed her of all her strength, all her spirit energy incased in an orb he always had. She clenched her fist, knowing that if she still had all her power, she could easily overcome them and escape. For now, escape was futile and a complete waste of time. She stood and looked out the door, her eyes wavering. She started towards the voice outside. Koto quickly followed her.  
  
"Teri! You shouldn't go back! You'll get in even worse shape! Just come back to the hotel with me. We can go out the back way!" Koto begged, knowing that Teri would be hurt the moment she stepped out that door.  
  
Teri turned back to her companion and slowly shook her head.  
  
"No, Koto. I can't. I'm sorry. It would just get me into more trouble if I did, not to mention you would get involved, too. Even though I hate saying no to an offer like that." Teri said regretfully. She waved a hopeless 'goodbye' to her long time friend and morosely opened the door.  
  
What awaited Teri was far from pleasant. Reishyo grabbed her arm with a hard grip; so hard that Teri's skin had tightened and turned red. He bombarded her with endless verbal harassment, saying every swear word possible in a chain lasting for what seemed like ages. She shut her eyes until she couldn't even see the shadow of the clouded sun above. She wanted desperately to get away, to be free from her day-in-day-out torture.  
  
"Let go! Let go! Stop it, you shit head! If you're going to do this constantly, why not just do it all at once?!?!" Teri hollered, enraged.  
  
Had she stopped and thought about it, she would have realized that that remark would lead to something far worse then what she had accounted for.  
***** 


	2. Who Are You?

Kuwabara snorted as he walked away from Yusuke.  
  
"Damn that Urameshi. Why does he always do that? I'll get you someday, Urameshi!!!" Kuwabara barked to Yusuke, who had told him off just minutes before.  
  
Irritated at Yusuke even more now, he sighed and continued his slow jaunt into the woods. He scanned the area with caution. There could be anything hiding in those bushes. Or the trees. Or anywhere for that matter. Oh well, he didn't really give a damn about it anyway. If there was anything hiding out, they'd be waiting for Yusuke, not him. Just then, his ears were pierced with the sound of a shriek. He heard voices, thunderous, arguing voices of two men. He stopped and jumped behind a tree. He listened.  
  
"Stop it Reishyo! She doesn't deserve that! Just give her a god damn break!" One voice demanded.  
  
"Fuck off, I don't care about that! Don't give me any of that stupid sentimentality! I already have enough problems as it is!" The other screeched.  
  
"And you're taking it out on her??? What the hell did she do wrong?!" The first commanded.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"No! I want to know!"  
  
"Shut Up!"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"GOD DAMMIT JIN, I SAID SHUT UP!!!"  
  
Kuwabara flinched as the argument heated, but paused as a thought came to pass. Then, who was shrieking? It couldn't have been those other voices, he thought. But, if it isn't those two, then it must've been. a girl!!!??? He gasped as the sound of fists and hard punches came soon after. Pretty soon, what he heard as a high voice, a male, but a high voice, fade and die off. Whoever was trying to defend themselves or someone else, had gone. Shortly after, the thud and the trotting off of feet told him that whoever the assailant was had left as well. When he was certain that no one else was in range, Kuwabara bolted into a run. Not far off was a small clearing, obviously where the fight had taken place. The breeze there was unnatural. The wind was blowing too hard for such a small area. Noticing the bushes, trees and especially the ground, were all ripped, broken or uprooted. What happened here??? He stared in awe at how badly this tiny area appeared. Slowly treading, his eyes attached to the ground, he finally caught sight of something he was far too used to seeing: blood. Mind unwilling to look, Kuwabara's curiosity and feet took control. He followed the trail, watching it grow in size until he saw a slender hand, outstretched, on the ground. To his sheer horror, he looked up to see a young woman, bleeding from a deep gash across her side, on the ground. Without thinking he fell to his knees and slowly set her upright, immediately finding the source of all the blood. He gently shook her.  
  
"Hey, hey girl, come on, wake up! Wake up!" His face lifted into a small smile when she winced and opened her eyes.  
  
The sudden impulse he got from seeing two pupil-less eyes almost made him drop her. He regained his composure and caught her in time. His face deepened to a frown when he noticed just how much pain she was in.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Kuwabara said with concern.  
  
The two eyes came into focus and caught a glimpse of the carrot top above. They widened in shock. She suddenly jumped from her spot and landed a few feet away. She looked at him as if he had escaped from the insane asylum. She replied in a soft, shaky voice.  
  
"W-who are you?" She sniffed the air, identifying the scent. She stared even more.  
  
"You're a Ningen!! What in the four hells are you doing here???" She gripped her side in pain. Kuwabara seemed surprised at her reaction, but his expression calmed to a grin.  
  
"Yea, I know I'm from the Ningenkai. I'm participating in the tournament, Team Urameshi. My name is Kazuma Kuwabara. If you wouldn't mind me asking, who are you?" He said in a calm tone.  
  
"Hm, I'm Teri. Juhyoo Tsukai Teri. Uh- I'm the. servant of the Mashoutskai Team. Ah!" She clutched the gash in her side, which reopened from her sudden movements. She gritted her teeth.  
  
"Just leave me. I am of no importance to you." She hissed under her breath.  
  
Kuwabara was stunned at this answer. What is she talking about???  
  
"That's crazy," Kuwabara shouted, "You're injured and need to be taken care of!" He said, still appalled.  
  
Teri's eyes slit in a glare. She had never been spoken to that way before, taking it as anything but kind.  
  
"Go away, Ningen!! I'll heal in time," she sneered, her side once again dripping with blood, "I don't need you!" Her voice cracked with innocence, which Kuwabara could plainly see. This girl wanted his help, but must have been treated badly by everyone. She did not know how to react. He scooted closer to her.  
  
"No, Teri, I'm not leaving here until you are properly taken care of. That wound is not going to be able to heal on its own." Kuwabara was even more worried then before, but he made up his mind.  
  
If she refused again, he would just have to take her anyway. Teri was pail. The loss of blood was beginning to take effect on her. Her eyes paled as well as her face. Yet, she still tried to refuse his help.  
  
"Why are you so persistent on helping me.?! .I said.no!" Her head bobbed warily until her body could take it no more.  
  
Her hands fell and she collapsed, unconscious. Kuwabara jumped with fright. He quickly crawled to her side and examined her wound. It was beginning to dry again, but for the mean time, was still bleeding profusely. Kuwabara turned, trying to find someplace suitable to take her. His eyes paced from the hotel to the stadium. Where could he take her??? The stadium had an emergency room, but it had been a few hours and everyone had probably abandoned the stadium by now. The hotel must be thriving with people by now, he thought. He slowly picked Teri up; making sure the wound would not break open again and darted off.  
  
"Don't worry, Teri, I'll find the help you need. I, Kazuma Kuwabara, will make sure of that!" In a flash, he was gone, leaving behind the wretched, tortured circle of the forest. 


	3. A Sunset

The wind blew through their hair as Kurama and Hiei walked slowly through the front of the hotel. Hiei's arm was burned to a fine brown, almost black, colored arm. Pain shot through his arm like a sledgehammer to the fingers. He faltered as the cool breeze stung his arm. Kurama stopped at the doors and waited for his friend to catch up. Not long before, Kurama had found Hiei crippled in pain by the water and had taken him to the hotel, hoping to try and relieve the pain with some herbs he left in their room. The most difficult part on getting to their room, they discovered, were the enormous groups of people in their path. Kurama knew very well that if anyone decided to hit Hiei's arm, heads would most likely be rolling. They were lucky enough to find part of the commons that was half as crowded, even though that pathway only stretched three feet wide. After navigating through the jungle of people, Hiei and Kurama had reached the elevator. Not having to wait very long, they were soon up on the correct floor and heading to the guys' small room. Searching aimlessly through the piles of clothes and bags, Kurama finally found what he was looking for.  
  
"Here Hiei, these should help. I have more if we will need it." He said with relief. Hiei wrinkled his nose at the herbs Kurama was holding. They smelt of suntan lotion and pepper. He hated the potency.  
  
"Hn, they better taste better then they smell." He said, turning his head away. Kurama smiled at Hiei's dislike for the plants' scent.  
  
"I can't promise you that!" he laughed. Sitting down and tugging off small portions of the plants, Kurama started making his healing potion.  
  
*****  
  
Lost. He was completely and utterly lost. Why on all days, when something bad happens, he would have to find himself lost in a pack of demons? This is not my day; this is SO not my day. Dammit, where the hell is the hotel??? Kuwabara trampled through the sinister, dark eyed, demons. They were all staring at the "prize" or "fair" he was said to have in his arms.  
  
"Hey, Ningen, why don't you trade me that girl for my claws?" One demon hissed, the look of death in his eyes.  
  
The demon clicked his claws impatiently. Kuwabara was in a fix soon enough. Every demon out there was after this girl, another problem to be beset upon him on his bad day. Pretty soon, these perverted demons caught on to where he was trudging to and caught him off guard when a score of them made a blockade in front of the hotel. Kuwabara was outraged by their behavior, but couldn't expect anything more from the low class demons there.  
  
"Move it!!" he implored them. "I have to get into the hotel! Now!" Kuwabara was running this way and that, all possible ways in blocked by another pestering demon.  
  
This is ridiculous! He thought hopelessly. He gazed up at the pewter sky and wished for a miracle to happen, anything to happen as long as it would benefit him in some way. Then he noticed something. Something small, box shaped and kind of blue. a window! A window was open! He stared in awe as he saw a familiar figure lean out and sit on the window sill.  
  
"Hiei!! Hiei, down here!" Kuwabara yelled to his comrade. He didn't get a response.  
  
He grumbled, "Hey, Shrimp Boy! Why don't you use your eyes and look!!!!"  
  
Hiei's ear twitched at this remark and his eyes fell on Kuwabara who was. surrounded by low class demons?? Tch, that figures, Hiei thought with irritation. What's that fool trying to do now? Get himself killed before the second round? Wait. Hiei caught site of something in his arms. Is that a demon? The idiot is carrying a full fledged demon in his arms??  
  
"You fool, what do you think your doing???" Hiei crowed. Kuwabara's face light up at the notice of him down below.  
  
"Hiei, it's about time you noticed me! I need help!!!"  
  
"With what? And why do you have a demon with you? Don't you know that the moment it wakes up, it will probably cut your head off?" Hiei barked.  
  
"No, you don't understand, she's hurt! You gotta help me get inside! These demons won't let me through!" Kuwabara pleaded back.  
  
"WHAT??!!" Hiei looked, astonished.  
  
The reflex made him lunge out the window and dive straight for the pack. Just a soon as he unsheathed his katana and land, the demons crumbled a second later. He nonchalantly slid the katana back with a quiet 'click'. He strode lightly to the daunted Kazuma. He stared at the fool in front of him.  
  
"A girl?? What were you thinking??? Bringing a stray demon here??? You're too soft, why didn't you just leave her?!" he growled; "Now we will just have to help her. You dumbass." With that, Hiei turned around and paced back into the hotel, Kuwabara following close behind.  
  
"And that's exactly what happened! Please say you got something that can help her! I promised I would!" Kuwabara begged after he told his story to the two bewildered demons. Hiei was almost speechless.  
  
"She even told you to leave her and you still brought her?! She didn't want your help! It would have been better if you had just left her there!" Hiei complained after a few minutes.  
  
Kurama sighed and brought his eyes to the sleeping Teri on his bed. He had fixed up the wound just before Kuwabara had finished talking. Now she just needed to wake up.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Young Teri cried for the umpteenth time that dead night. Her brother was trying everything he could to make her feel better, even though he was crying just as much. In human years, it must have been at least four days since they were captured by these demons, and they were not the kindest beings in the Makai. They were tough, crude and extremely difficult to get away from. The two children were sitting under a large tree, a small campfire illuminating only a few feet of space. This was light, but not the kind of light they were hoping for. The orange flames reflected off their tired faces, giving them a golden glow. Teri looked up to the royal blue sky.  
  
"Touya?" she asked her brother after a bit of time went by. He turned to her.  
  
"Huh?" He answered.  
  
"What's a. sunset?" She asked innocently. Touya thought for a moment before answering. Finally, he remembered what his mother had said before Teri was born.  
  
"A sunset is said to be the most gorgeous phenomenon I heard the sun can do. I think its when only half of the sun is showing, turning the sky into an array of bright colors. Everyone who has seen one said it was a great experience." He said, repeating what his mother had told him years ago. Teri stared in awe.  
  
"Do you think we will ever see one?" She asked excitedly. Touya's seriousness softened into a grin.  
  
"Maybe someday, Teri. Someday."  
  
~*~end~*~  
  
Teri woke up with a start. Unfamiliar with her surroundings, she backed into the corner of the bed; eyes never leaving the strange people in front her.  
  
"What?! Where am I?! Who are you?" she noticed Kuwabara, who was waving at her. Her eyebrows arched into confusion. "Kuwabara?"  
  
"Yup! That's me!" Kuwabara replied, smiling at her remembrance of his name.  
  
His eyes widened when he noticed she was about to have a heart attack from the other strangers in front of her.  
  
"Oh yea! Sorry, Teri, this is Kurama and Hiei. Kurama used some plants he found to help your wound. You should be back to normal health pretty soon!"  
  
"Yes. Hello, Teri."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Teri was appalled.  
  
"What?! You mean you. you helped me anyway? Why? I have never been given help in my life! Well. what I mean to say is-thanks." She said with a bit of frustration. After calming down, she stood and walked to the window. It was late in the afternoon and she would probably have to leave. Her time there was beyond expended.  
  
"Well, I should leave. I don't want to burden you any longer then I have to," she sighed. Kuwabara flew from his chair at her comment.  
  
"NO! You can't go back! You just healed! You're hit there again and I'm pretty sure you won't live! You have to stay here. Actually, you should never go back. Besides, you got the change to." Teri's eyes glowed with sorrow at the mention of running away.  
  
"I can't, Kuwabara. I can't leave them until I find him."  
  
"What??? What do you mean him?" Kuwabara sputtered. Teri turned to them.  
  
"My brother. I gotta find him and as long as I stay with the Mashoutskai team, I'm sure I will. You have no idea how many times I wanted to run away. You see, there are two parts I need to get through before I can leave. I have finally completed the first step," she said slyly, holding up an orb about the size of an egg. "This is a sphere that my leader always held. Incased inside is all my spirit power. The only problem is it will only break when he dies. The second part is finding my brother. Then and only then can I leave," she finished.  
  
"Hey, maybe I can help find your brother I'm already helping someone else," Kuwabara suggested, "Do you remember what his name is?" Teri put some thought into the question.  
  
The memory she had earlier had mentioned the name, but it was blurry, like the pages of a book splashed with colored water. She tried hard to remember.  
  
"T-t-t. Uh. I can't really remember. T-toa? I'm not sure. The name is really vague; I haven't heard it since I was a child. All I remember is that he was kind, strong-willed, and calm, maybe about my height, but that's all I know." She strained her mind to think of anything else, but was unsuccessful. Kuwabara thought on what she said.  
  
"Okay, I think that's pretty good information for now, but hey, why don't you just spend one night here? I'm sure they aren't going anywhere, what with the tournament and all-" Kuwabara was about to say something more when a furious knock came at the door. Kurama stood up and paused before he unlocked it, glancing through the eyehole to make sure no one was going to ambush them. What he saw confused him. He pointed at the eyehole.  
  
"Isn't that. the Emcee of the tournament? What's here name, Koto? What's she doing here?" Hiei and Kuwabara turned, confused. Teri turned, overjoyed.  
  
"Oh, Koto?! Let her in, Kurama! She's a good friend of mine!" Teri called, running to the door.  
  
Kurama seemed surprised at her sudden reaction. He slowly opened the door, only to be trampled by an upset cat demon. Koto hugged Teri, glad to see she had recovered.  
  
"Crap, Teri! How many times have I told you not to scare me like that?" Koto said, mocking herself. Teri laughed at her joke.  
  
"Hey," Teri said, "look what I got!" She opened her hand, revealing the orb to Koto, who in turn rejoiced at Teri's success.  
  
"Oh my god, Teri! How did you manage to pull that one off? That's amazing!" Koto said between her happiness.  
  
"Well, it didn't really go as I had wanted it to go, but in any case, I got it." Teri responded bluntly. Teri's happiness had swelled to great heights. Neither she, nor Koto had been that happy before. At last, their plan had finally taken a large step forward.  
  
"Alright! Thanks for all your help, Urameshi team! We can take it from here." Koto returned. Teri bowed to them.  
  
"Sayonara, Kazuma. Thank you for saving me and for offering to help me find my brother," she said, then turned her head to the others and nodded, "You too, Kurama. And you, Hiei." Teri thanked them once more and left with Koto for a good night of rest.  
  
Koto woke with a start the next morning. Snatching the clock off her dresser, she gravelly discovered she had slept in.  
  
"Oh my god! It's ten o' clock!!! I'm gonna be so late!" Koto practically dove into her dresser drawer, clawing through shirts and pants until she found her Emcee outfit for the tournament. She pivoted around after dressing herself to find she had neglected to put her stuff away. The room was a sty.  
  
"Whoops. Guess I'll have to fix that when I get back. Teri! Are you up yet?!" Koto shouted from the next room.  
  
She ran to through her whole apartment to find the blankets on the couch where Teri had slept were folded and one of the cabinets was open. Teri had left.  
  
"Oh man. Where'd she get to now?" Koto puffed with irritation. "Now I'm really gonna be late." Seconds later she was there and out the door. 


	4. Once lost, Always found

Wow. she thought as she wandered through the shadowy halls of the stadium. I never realized just how.freaky this place is. A single lamp flickered violently as if threatening to plunge the hallway into complete darkness. Gangly, small, but all sickening demons rowed random corridors, pointing at her and whistling as she passed. It made her shiver. Disgusting bastards. Why do all the pervs have to follow me wherever I go? Teri thought angrily. She wished so dearly to kill them all, to never have to deal with them again. One such group, though, was not going to let her by so easily. A demon with a long nose, sharp teeth, green skin and a teen type outfit, stepped up to her with his comrades.  
  
"Hey, Miss, don't you think it's a little lonely out here? This isn't the best place for a girl like you be wandering alone. Why not come with us?" The demon asked coyly, a misshapen smile on his lowly face. Teri instantly crinkled her nose in disgust.  
  
"Fuck off, asshole. Why don't you go and bother your friends. You look perfect with them," Teri mocked, turning her back on them.  
  
She started to walk on again. The demon growled menacingly at her. He flicked his wrist to his gang, then back at Teri and charged after her. Teri looked back in surprise and immediately started running down the murky hallway. She ran for at least five minutes, turning down this hallway and that, but never lost the persistent craps behind her. She, eventually, slowed down, panting at a steady rate. Yesterday was a lot of running around as well and she had not given her body enough time to rest. She looked back. They were coming, still at full force. How am I ever going to get out of this?! I need help! As if her prayers had been heard, a figure wearing a cloak, the same cloaks she was always used to seeing, landed next to her. Teri already knew this person was from her team and stood up to see who. Huh? Teri was baffled. Even though the darkness was so bad that she could only see the persons outline, the symbol on his hood stood right out, puzzling her greatly. It was a white cross. What.? She had only seen this member of her team a few times before. It must have been the same for him since he too had paused to look at her. Even through the hood, Teri could tell that he was as lost as she was, but the questions would have to come later. The gang was only a few yards behind. The man under the cloak quickly grabbed Teri's arm and made a run for it, but not away from the gang. He was running towards the gang!  
  
"What are you doing?! Shouldn't we get out of here?!" Teri yelled through the rushing wind of their running.  
  
"No!" The masked person returned, "We're going to go through them!"  
  
"What?!" Teri asked, "Through them???"  
  
"Yup!" was all he said.  
  
Since they were running back towards the small candlelight, Teri could see a lot better. She heard a sound, like ice cracking. What's that? Her eyes panned down until she noticed something about this persons arm. It was covered in ice! Just like a sword! He ran ahead of her and with one clean swipe, beheaded the entire group of demons. Teri gasped. That was the first time he had used that attack, or at least the first time she had ever seen it. The masked fighter landed quietly and turned to her.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked with concern. Teri didn't know how to respond. Was it some sort of joke? Was it all a dream? Okay, now I'm officially spooked. Since when did the team members ever ask me if I was alright???  
  
"Uh. Y-yea, I'm fine." Teri couldn't help but stare.  
  
"Is something wrong?" the man asked.  
  
"You. I don't know, but you seem familiar to me. Who are you?"  
  
Before he could answer, Koto's voice rang through the halls,  
  
"TEAM MASHOUTSKAI, REPORT TO THE RING NOW OR YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED!!!" The sentence echoed for a few seconds before dieing off. He looked up to the speaker.  
  
"Sorry, I need to go now." He said with a bit of remorse, for he too wanted to ask the same question. In a gust of wind, he was gone.  
  
"Wait," Teri pleaded, "Wait!" Sadness crept over her when she realized he was no longer there. A gem fell and hit the cold stone floor.  
  
"Dammit. Why me? Why my luck? I've gotta find out who he is!"  
  
Teri persevered towards the top of the stadium, plowing through groups and mobs with renewed strength. Even though she was on the bottom floor, it only took her half the time to reach the outer top of the stadium and sit over the wailing crowds. Hey, she noticed, that's Gama! Huh? And Kurama? I didn't know they were going up against each other today. Interesting. I wonder who's gonna win? At least this way I can find out who that guy is. Teri made herself comfortable and leaned forward, ready to watch the first match.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh my God! How in hell did he do that?!?!" Teri squealed, full of disgust and delight. Kurama was pinned down, painted over the wrists and ankles, completely immobilized and yet somehow, someway he grows a plant out of his hair and cuts Gama down to size! That was something that astounded Teri to no end.  
  
"Yea! Way to give it to him, Kurama!" Teri yelled, her fist above her head in a cheer. Noticing her obnoxious behavior, Teri calms down, awaiting the next match. She saw Koto and waved to her, uncaring if she saw her or not. Koto announced the next match.  
  
"URAMESHI TEAM, KURAMA! MASHOUTSKAI TEAM, TOUYA!"  
  
Teri's whole head seem to shoot up like a rocket. What did she say?!?! Teri gazed down at the cloaked person. She could see the cross sign on his hood. It's him! From below, Touya grabbed his cloak and tossed it aside. Teri froze in her spot. She was completely speechless. His eyes, the bangs, his height. Just like she had remembered! She wanted badly to leap from her spot and watch from the sidelines. She wanted to go down with the team she lived with all her life, for the first time of her life. But. She paused, starting to question something. Why, how? If that was really him, how could she have not known? She was on the same team for god's sake! So she sat and waited impatiently for the match to end. She watched, clash after clash, every injury and crash. She almost started to worry for Kurama, but kept herself from that. What am I thinking??? I can't cheer for him! Even though. She considered again. Kurama helped her recover, but this other boy that brought back so many memories and events. She wanted to cheer for him. Before she could think on the subject and thoughts any longer, the battle had reached its climax. What woke her from her deep thoughts were the gasps of every demon in the stadium. She looked up. Her eyes widened, her mouth hung open in despair. Both of them were unconscious in the ring, Kurama blooming with plants of his own and Touya was bleeding from the back on the floor. Oh my god! She thought horrified. Before she could give it a second thought, she jumped from her spot and rushed into the auditorium and through the halls, stopping at the entrance to the ring. Not wanting to be seen, she waited again. She watched the fight between Yuusuke and Jin, Kuwabara and Reishyo, which she laughed, full heartedly at her leaders' defeat. By a pure human.  
  
Later on, in the recovery room, Teri watched Jin and Reishyo leave their quarters and walk down the hall, stumbling every once and a while from their injuries. Dammit, why couldn't Reishyo have died? She wondered, disgruntled. After they disappeared around the corner, she decided to check and see if Touya was inside. Quietly tipping around the corner, she looked back to make sure none of the staff or her other team members would hear her enter. She slowly backed into the doorway, still looking down the hall. She pivoted to go inside when she collided with someone else. She jumped back in surprise, bowing in apology.  
  
"Oh my god! I'm really sorry! I didn't see. Huh?" she looked up with confused awe at who was standing in front of her. It was Touya, who was giving the same expression she had. They pointed at each other.  
  
"Are you.?" They said in unison.  
  
"Uh, I don't know. But thanks for helping me earlier." Teri began.  
  
Touya gave a weak smile, but winced at the hole that was still bleeding in his chest. Teri's curious expression feigned to sympathy.  
  
"I'm so sorry that that happened. It should have been a draw." Teri said in pity. Touya lightly laughed at her remark.  
  
"You should be more careful out here," Touya said with a smirk. Teri grabbed his arm, leading him back into the small recovery room.  
  
"And you should be resting still," Teri argued.  
  
In the recovery room, Teri was able to make Touya sit on one of the beds while she grabbed a nearby chair.  
  
"I haven't seen you very often," Touya began with the same curiosity that Teri had. Teri shook her head.  
  
"Same here. You're the only one I never got to see not to mention talk with. Reishyo's so strict about it, but I don't know why." Teri replied, looking downcast.  
  
Touya stared at her for a moment, that sad expression making his mind ache. Then he heard something. A little girl's sobbing voice, tears falling to the ground with a 'clink'. Crying.? He thought in wonder. Her face was blurred, but her features were clear. Teri's slow and whimpering voice somehow reminded him of this crying little girl in his mind.  
  
"Hey, what's your name again?" Touya suddenly asked. Teri glanced back up to look at him.  
  
"Oh, it's Teri," she replied slowly.  
  
"You remind me of someone." Touya mused, making Teri stare in surprise.  
  
"Me too. You seem really familiar. Hey, can I ask you a question?" Teri replied inquisitively. Touya nodded in response.  
  
"Did you have any family?" she asked hoping that he could answer her question. Touya thought on the girl that had entered his mind, taking a moment before answering.  
  
"Yea, I do now that you mention it. A little." he started, before he was cut off.  
  
".Sister?" Teri answered for him.  
  
"Yea." He answered, surprised. Teri's eyes lit up.  
  
"Do you remember when you last saw her? Do you know if she's still alive?" she asked more excited.  
  
Touya looked at her, confused as to why she was so interested in his sister. He thought hard to remember. His mind trailed back as far as it would go. Finally, it hit him. The day that he last saw her, the day he last saw his mother. The day he had forgotten.  
  
"I remember now. The last time I saw her was the day that my mother died. We were escaping from. The Shinobi team. The last thing I remember about that day was seeing mother get shot down and my sister's scared face, after that everything went black. But, I don't know if she's still alive. I only saw her a few times after that." He replied both happy and yet sad at his remembrance of that day. Teri smiled warmly at him. She put her had on his. "Hello again, brother." Teri said softly, a tear falling to the ground. Touya's eyes widened. It was true. It was her!  
  
"T-teri???" He stuttered. She nodded to him. "TERI!" He shouted, wrapping his arms around his long lost sister, pearls falling to the floor.  
  
"I'm so glad I never forgot. Thank you." Teri whispered joyfully.  
  
Just then, a shout from down the hall caught their attention. Just their luck. It was Reishyo, angry as ever.  
  
He was screaming, "Teri! Where are you?! I swear, when I find you." his voice trailed off.  
  
They gasped. Touya's eyes shined with newfound sadness.  
  
"So, you're the one he's always been harassing. I'm sorry," he sighed in remorse. Reishyo's footsteps interrupted their conversation once again. Touya stood and grabbed Teri's arm.  
  
"Quickly! Follow me!" he barked in alert, tugging Teri out the door. She stumbled as they ran.  
  
"W-where are you taking me this time??" She stuttered, while tripping.  
  
"I don't want Reishyo to hurt you anymore! I'm getting you out of here!" he yelled over the rushing wind. Teri gaped.  
  
"But your hurt too!" she argued, tugging at his grip, which was still hard, despite his injury. He shook his head a firm no.  
  
"Uh uh, no way! You first!" he replied with determination.  
  
The lights flickered and dimmed as they passed, leaving the sound of their echoing footsteps. Suddenly there came a burst of light from up ahead. What was it? As they came closer, it turned out to be the entrance outside. Their faces brightened as they emerged from the dark pit of the stadium and into the midday sunlight.  
  
"Now go. Run away while you still can. I don't want to see you suffer through this." Touya said, letting go of her arm.  
  
He smiled sweetly to her, a hiroseki stone clinking to the ground. The wind blew by, portraying their parting. Teri began to walk away, but faltered. She looked back. She ran back to him, embracing her brother one last time.  
  
"Will I see you again?" she whimpered, sniffling. He looked down at her, grinning.  
  
"Yea, of course. I'm sure you'll know where to find me. In fact, you should go to the human world and find Yuusuke Urameshi after the tournament. He can help you if you get lost on your way." He commented, trying to sound happy.  
  
Teri stepped back, getting one last look at her brother so she would never forget.  
  
"Urameshi. Okay, I'll remember that! Thank you, Touya." She cried, turning back.  
  
She leapt into the air, her wings catching the rising wind. She turned back one more time. She waved to him, he waving back, smiling still. Her gaze stayed until she could see him no more.  
  
Above the forest, she landed on one of the tallest trees. She gazed out to the sea. The water shimmered an orange white color, the ripples making it jump and come alive. The clouds, stained an array of red and orange, burned in the sky, the colors fading into a purple then a blue, revealing the twinkling stars of night. Her eyes locked upon the sight ahead. A bright ball of fire in the center of it all, slowly sank into the sea. Just then, a thought struck her. The flash back of her childhood when she woke up in Kurama's room came to the surface of her mind once again. She smiled, a tear rolling off her cheek.  
  
"I've seen the sunset brother, I've seen the sunset."  
  
~Author's note~ That's it people! Owari! I'm at a stand still at whether I should possibly continue this or not, what do you think? Please review!! ^_____^ I look forward to your responses. 


End file.
